Tapes: A Total Drama Story
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Before Total Drama Island, they where just 22 teens living life as they wanted (some more then others). But what made them decide to do something so insane that they signed up for TDI? Bullies, friends, dares? Find out what caused all 22 teens to send in their audition tapes to Chris McLean. Rated T for swearing.
1. Gwen

A/N: New story :)! My TDHS story might be ending soon and 20 years has hit it's rough patch so I thought what the hell, let's start another story!

Gwen

Morris High School: a living hell. The hallways are full of preps, the jocks are even dumber here, and everywhere you turn there is a stuck up cinque of cheer leaders snickering at your hair or clothes.

"Hey _Gwen_! Cute shirt, where did you get it? Oh I know! The dumpster behind the mall!" Jessica's shrill little voice fills my ears. I hate that stupid bitch. Jessica, Britney, and Megan are laughing like it's the most hysterical thing in the world. Jessica, Britney and Megan are the three richest, prettiest girls in school, and they make sure everyone knows that. Jessica's dad basically created Smith & Co. (One of the hottest designer brands), so Jessica is always wearing her daddy's fashion and making fun of people who don't. Britney is the prettiest girl in school, and has slept with almost every single football player on the team. Megan is a straight a student, head cheerleader, and is class president. She practically owns this school!

"I know! I think my brother threw the same tee shirt out! Hey Gwen! Is that a men's xxxxl?" Britney snickers.

"Hey we could really use your personality on the squad, oh, wait, you don't have one!" Megan smirks. That's it, bitches are going down.

"Oh, hey Jessica, is that a new purse?" I ask, acting coy. Jessica smiles evilly.

"Yea, it's my daddy's new line. What dose _your_ dad do again? Oh right, you don't have a dad!" My emotions swirl up inside of me. My dad left when I was five to go to the grocery store and never came back.

"Oh no! Looks like your going to need a bigger one to fit you ego!" I shoot back. Everyone within earshot stops and stares. No one ever stands up to Jessica Smith, not even her own parents. I turn to Britney and see she's wearing a heart neckless that reaches her belly button. I gleam.

"Oh my God Britney! I didn't know you bought yourself a heart!" I notice the price tag is sticking out from the clip in back. "And for $9.99! Wow what a steal!" Britney receives a glare from Jessica. I'm on a roll.

"Megan! So good to see that you actually showed up to school today instead of cutting class to see your new boyfriend in, wait where is he again? Oh right! _Juvie_!" That one receives a few gasps as Megan turns bright red. I saw her and her mow hawked, punk boyfriend yesterday when I was late to school, making out in front of his parol officer. I walk outside and head to my Vespa. I wish I could just get away from all of this, the bullies, the peer pressure, the challenging school work. As I reach my apartment complex and pick up my mom's new issues of Gossip, I see a ad for some reality tv show sign up. Total Drama. That gave me an idea. I run upstairs and grab my brother's video camera. I find a nice quiet place in the corner of my bedroom and turn on the camera. The light turns red and I begin to talk.

"Hey, so I saw your ad for the new reality tv show that's going to be at that sick beach resort, so I thought I would send this in. My name is Gwen Adams. I'm bullied, teased, and hate life. I think that if I get on this tv show, those other girls at school won't be so cool anymore. I still think this is lame, don't get me wrong. But revenge is sweet." I smile at the camera and turn it off. My mom isn't getting home until late, but my brother should be home from school now any minuet. I take the tape out, grab a envelope and drop the tape in. As I mail it off, I think of how my whole life could change. Love, friendship, rivalries. It will all be worth it though to see that permanent smirk disappear from Jessica Smith's pretty little face.

A/N: Good, bad, amazeballs!? Who should I do next? This is just a little story I'm coming up with as it goes Along.

MTC

Sparkulz


	2. Noah

A/N: I thought I would Noah this time. Sorry for the lack of updates, I kinda lost my iPad privileges, and thats what I usually write with. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I do not own total drama.

Noah

The elections where yesterday, and I, obviously, won. I walk down the hallways of Kennedy High, receiving congratulatory high fives and half smiles from the cheer team. Life is good.

"If it isn't Noah the loser!" I hear the girly little voice of Natalia Peterson, my mortal enemy. I turn.

"I'm pretty sure that your the loser Natalia. You know, since I won class president." I smirk. Natalia rolls her eyes, flipping her auburn hair.

"Whatever. You can't win everything_ Noah_." She pulls out a pan flit with pictures of a sweet looking beach resort.

"What the hell is Total Drama?" I ask.

"It's only going to be the hottest new reality show on TV. The winner gets a hundred thousand dollars." She brags.

"And this has to do with me beating you in the election how?"

"I dare you to enter Noah. It can prove that you can't win everything." I take the pan flit.

"Fine." Natalia smiles.

"Can't wait." She turns on her heel and sashays away. What a bitch.

"Hey Noah! Congrats on winning class president!" Nico James calls out to me. Perfect.

"Hey Nico! Can I ask you a favor?" Five minuets later Nico has set his camera up in front of my locker, ready to record.

"Rolling!" He calls.

"Hey, I'm Noah. I'm popular, smart, and charismatic. So if you let me on your show, I am sure to win." I smile at the camera.

After school I head off to the post office and ship my tape off. I know I will get accepted, it's obvious. My only question is, what the hell did I just do?

A/N: I know Noah's audition was kinda short, but I tried to keep it as close to the real one. Gwen didn't actually have a audition tape (from what I know) so it was pretty easy to write her chapter.

MTC

Sparkulz


	3. Trent

A/N: I'm bad, I know. Only two chapters of this story. I'm busy k! This should make up for it! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trent

"You want me to be a what!?" I shout. My dad is giving me a stern look.

"Your grandfather was a accountant, I'm an accountant, you will be a accountant. That's final." My father barks. Sigh. I storm up to my room in outrage. Music is my life, not boring numbers. My guitar is sitting in the corner of my room, it was my mom's. My mom died ten years ago, leaving me her prized possession, a acoustic guitar. The recording room in my basement sounds so safe right now, sound proof walls, a mic, music. I grab my guitar and run downstairs before my dad can catch me. I sigh as I inhale the familiar scent of a must basement. I see a pan flit on the stool in the recording booth. Malline, the maid, must have left it there. Total Drama Island? Winner gets 100,000 dollars! Sign me up! I set up the camera, and tune my guitar. I hit record on the camera and sit back down on the stool. I try strumming the guitar, but the string breaks.

"Awe man!" I mutter.

A/N: Okay that was short. I know, don't hate. Long day at school, parents are mad at me, and I'm kinda catching a cold.

MTC

Sparkulz


	4. Duncan

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in a while, I got a serious case of writers block. But I got a request to do Duncan's story this chapter, so here ya go! Enjoy! I own nothing you may recognize.

**WARNING: I have no idea what Juvie is like, so yea. This is pure imagination.**

Duncan

I sit around in the plain white room with Scar, Knife, and Zak waiting for our "loved ones" to visit us. My parents are definitely not going to show, at least, my dad won't. Knife's forest green eyes dart towards the door as his parole officer, Mark enters the room.

"Jeremy, your mom is here to see you." Knife growls at the use of his real name. Trust me, you don't know how Knife got his nickname. He gets up and walks into the sound box.

(A/N: I have no idea what there actually called, but its one of those box office type of rooms.)

"Good luck Knife." Scar mutters, playing with his nose ring. Zak just doesn't move. Then something crazy happens. Nick, my parole officer walks in.

"Duncan, your girlfriend is here." Thank God. I enter a different sound box then Knife and see her sitting there, blond hair braided, makeup neatly applied, and wearing her red and white cheer leading uniform. Thats right, I'm dating a cheer leader, she's the captain to. Jealous? Thought so.

"Duncan!" She smiles as I sit down, wearing my orange juvie uniform. Women just love a guy in uniform.

(A/N: I am so cheesy, its sad.)

"Hey babe, you didn't tell me you where coming." She blushes, not looking at me.

"Duncan, we need to talk." She mumbles. Oh fuck.

"M-" I start.

"No Duncan. I need to do this. It's not you it's me...I'm just not ready." She still isn't looking at me.

"Why! Why do you have to do this to me after five fucking months!" I shout, not loud enough to send Nick in here with his tranquilizer gun (it happens more then you think).

"Because Duncan, some girl at my school caught us and told everyone that I'm dating a juvenile delinquent!" She shouts back at me. "Goodbye Duncan. For good this time." She sighs and grabs her bag, leaving something behind. A pink flyer. What the hell is Total Drama?!

"Sup man, whats wrong?" Scar asks. He's one of the more...uh...kinder delinquents around, unlike Mal. Man that guy freaks me out.

"Girlfriend just dumped me, but she left this behind." I hold up the flyer.

"Oh dude! This is a application for a reality tv show! You could get out of here! And your ex will be totally retreating dumping you!" For once in his life, Scar has a good idea. So here I am, at midnight, preparing to tape my audition. Thinking about Megan the entire time.

A/N: So if you can't tell, Megan the girl who made fun of Gwen was dating Duncan. Yea, I just did that for fun.

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
